


The Wife, the bow, and a White Tiger

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: AKA Sage's birthday present. Since Sage is a traditional kinda guy, I decided to write a fic (a drabble actually) in the style of a Japanese fairy tale.





	The Wife, the bow, and a White Tiger

            Mukashi, mukashi there lived a young man named Rowen and his beloved wife Cye, who lived in a small apartment in the city of Toyama. Cye loved Rowen very much and did everything he could to make him happy. The blue haired man also loved his wife just as much and tried equally hard to keep his beautiful wife happy.

            One night as they lay in each other's arms, Rowen dreamt of his auburn haired wife. In the dream, Cye appeared to him with tears in his eyes. When he asked his wife what was wrong, he said, "Though I love you so very much and we've been together for so long, I have to leave you now, Ro-chan. I wish I didn't have to but, I'll leave something for you so you won't be lonely without me."

            The next day when he woke up, Rowen saw that Cye had indeed left him. Looking at the place where his wife had slept, he saw a magnificent golden bow lying on the bed. Bereft, the blue haired man cried for he somehow knew that his beloved Cye would not be returning. Once he had dried his eyes and washed his face, he eyed the bow suspiciously, fearing some evil spirit was involved. However, he finally decided to keep it, since it was the only thing he had to remember his wife by.

            He took the bow everywhere he went, never letting it out of his sight. Months came and went. While he was practicing his archery in the city park, the bow slipped from his hands and as it landed on the grass, it turned into a large white tiger, which then ran off towards the suburbs. "Hey! Come back heah!" he shouted, wanting to get his bow back and to also find out what the heck was going on.

            He chased after the tiger and followed it all through the day and city until he came to a lakeside mansion eight miles outside the city. The tiger came up to the front door and scratched on the door, then vanished in a flash of white light.

            "I knew that bow had ta be magic," said as he cautiously approached the mansion. He was about to knock, when the door opened and a golden head peeked out.

            "Can I help you?" said the person behind the door.

            What Rowen could see took his breath away. Golden hair framed a finely chiseled face, obscuring one eye. The person had porcelain like skin that made the visible violet eye stand out as if someone had placed an amethyst jewel in the face of a beautiful porcelain doll. All thoughts of the white tiger, bow and Cye fled as the blue haired man stared at the golden angel before him. Rowen had fallen in love at first sight.

            Time passed and the blue haired man moved in with the golden haired man, whose name was Sage after a whirlwind courtship. The two were just as happy as Rowen and Cye had been and got along just as well. Both thanked the auburn haired man who led Rowen to him.

            One day an auburn haired figure stood by the lake, leaning against a young man with long black hair. Slightly behind them sat a white tiger. The auburn haired man smiled as he watched Rowen and Sage swim or try to since Rowen couldn't seem to keep his hands off his blond lover. "I'm glad he's all right now," he said.

            "So it's okay if we go back now?" asked his companion.

            "I guess so. Ro-chan doesn't seem to be too lonely now. I only wish--"

            The other man pulled his lover along as he ran into the woods, then all three vanished in a flash of bright red, white and pale blue light.

 

~Owari~


End file.
